New Moon
by Chariot Ambrosia
Summary: Jacob has been faithfully by Renesmee side she since was born. As she comes of age someone unexpectedly shows up to tear her from him. Will the stranger be successfull or will love conquer all. This is my first, so please tell me your honest opinions.
1. Preface

NEW MOON

Preface

I stood there staring at him, anger pulsing throughout my entire body, as my pack tried to reason to me. He laughed evilly as he held her by the arm. Renesmee, by his side, looked at me pleading for me to stay where I was. But I couldn't stand there and left him take my love, my life.

* * *

Sorry the preface is short but I hoped it help set the story line. I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the coming surprise that are yet to come.

Please let me know your thoughts they are all welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming of Age

Chapter 1: Coming of Age

Today was suppose to be a day of celebration. Today was Renesmee seventh birthday. It is hard to imagine her all grown up and ready to take on the world. It seems like only yesterday she was ripped from her mother Bella, and though at first I was ready to attack her for killing the girl I once loved. It all changed when I stared into her beautiful soft brown eyes. I had imprinted, something I waited for. Renesmee, Nessie as we call her, is not normal girl. She is half-vampire and half-human and my world. It is hard to believe that I would fall for someone that at one time would be consider my enemy. See I am a shape-shifter, but I refer to myself as a werewolf, and vampire at one time was our natural enemies. Now they are my friends and hopefully more.

"Renesmee, wake up." I heard Bella yell from the kitchen. Bella was turned into a vampire by her husband Edward after little Nessie was born so he could save her. Like always I perked up at the sound of Nessie's name. Edward just glared at me for he could hear my thoughts. "Not with my little girl you don't." He said as I let out a husky laugh. "Enough you two." A sweet angelic voice said and we both glanced toward her. It was my Nessie she was all grown up, the thought it pained both her mother and father because she wasn't like normal child. They wouldn't have memories of birthdays and Christmases, no time to prepare her for life. She was all grown up.

Wow Nessie, you look beautiful." A blush crept upon her perfect face at my words. "Ah thanks Jake." She said as she casted her brown eyes down to ground. It is so cute that she is so shy around me. I stared at her she was the spitting image of her mother, with the curly brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her soft brown eyes that always lit up when they saw me. The way she blushed when I complimented her. I am the luckiest guy in the world. "Happy Birthday!" We said in unison as she brushed by us. "Thank you. But I already told you I didn't want y'all to make a big fuss over my birthday." She was just like her mom when it came to celebrations, a real kill joy.

"We're not sweetie. We promised you that we wouldn't, but we didn't say anything about your Aunt Alice." Alice loved parties and any reason to use people as her own personal dressed up dolls. "Great." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes. We all chuckled at her a little but she just ignored us. "Grab your things you don't want to be late on your first day." Edward said as he grabbed his and Bella's bookbags and I grabbed mine. Today was her first taste of what school was and the first taste of actually blending in, in the human world. She had been around humans her whole life but none around her age, or at least the age she matured to. "Ah Dad, do I have to go." She moaned as she slid off the stool and grabbed her backpack. "Yes and we better hurry, because the everyone is waiting for us in the garage of the main house. And we all what your Uncle Emmett is like when he is impatient.

Before she knew it I had already grabbed her things and had her in my arms as we raced to the garage. Edward didn't really like fact that we were inseperateable. He had grown to like and accept me, but it was still hard for imagine to that he would have to give up his baby girl in only seven years to a werewolf. "Happy birthday!" The Cullens exclaimed in unison as I sat her down. She blushed and buried her head in myside. I silently chuckled and enjoyed the moment. I hated the fact that Edward could hear my thought, because they were usually filled with fantasy of me and his daughter and our happy life together. "Ok everyone remember that we are adopted by the good doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esmee. Well execpt you Jacob. Jacob you are Carlisle's nephew sent to live with him while your parents are on a missionary mission." Alice reminded us as we filled into the Jeep, and the Volvo. I rode with Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Nessie who was normally talkative was silent. We tried to reassure her that everything would be find, but she wouldn't listen.

We arrived at Jamestown High, with about twenty minutes to spare. We piled out are cars and headed to the main office for our schedule. I was hoping that I was in all her classes so I could be there to keep the guys inline. No one was going to miss with my girl. Well she wasn't officially my girl yet, but I had high hopes. I had made a promise to her father that I would wait until her seventh birthday to persue anything romantic with her. Today was my day and I just hoped she felt the same. Tonight at her surprise party I was going to ask her to be my girl, and I would find out how she really felt. But no matter the outcome I would always be there for her as whatever she needed.

In the office we got our schedules and a map and were sent on our ways. I grabbed her schedule and compared it to mine and just my luck I only had class with her. Edward laugh as he looked at me. "I swear I hadn't nothing to do with it." He continued to laugh at my frustation. We made are ways to our classes. I just couldn't wait until Lunch when i would see her again. I wished her good luck, and we parted ways.

* * *

Please let me know your opinions on my story and suggestions you may have. All reviews are welcome good or bad.


	3. Chapter 2: School Dazed

Chapter 2: School Dazed

First period History drugged on forever. I was growing annoyed with each passing second. You would too if you were stuck sitting next to girl who didn't know how to shut up. I think her name was Karen, but I tuned her out about five minutes of her constant yammering. My mind drifted to Nessie and I wonder if she was alright and if the guys were behaving theirselves around my dark hair beauty. I looked across the room where Edward and Bella sat and saw the amusement on his face, he was gloating that he wasn't being annoyed by this red-head. I was envious of him for he had the love of his life by his side at all times. I only could wish for the same thing in the near future. I began dreaming again and I could see his facial expression change. I let out a small chuckle and the red head shut up and glared at me. "I didn't think it was funny in the least bit." She hissed at me and went silent for the remainder of class. "Finally peace and quiet." I mummered to myself as I continued to dream of Nessie.

Second and third period also drugged on. I couldn't pay attention to anything any my teachers had said. I was in a complete daze the entire day. I hadn't been apart from her for more than five minutes since she was born. Now I stuck waiting for hours just to catch a glimpse of her face. Today was horrible. I made my way to the cafeteria and waited by the door. People began to file into the cafeteria by the groups and I strained to see her in the sea of people as they passed by. Finally after about ten minutes she came into view with two boys. I felt the jealousy rage in my body and I wanted nothing more that to shift and scare them away from her. "Jake!" She yelled when she saw me and my jealousy melted away when wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Hey Nessie, how has your day been?" I said smiling her. I then gave the guys evil looks when she looked away. I didn't want her to know how jealous I was, because I knew her reaction. She would glare at me as her devilish grin creeped across her tiny lips, and then she would chuckle.

"My day has been good. I already had two new friends. This is Calvin." She said as she turned her attention the blond guy on her right side. He was kind of tall and slender, with blue eyes. I already didn't trust him. He glared at me like I was infringing on his fun. I smiled evilly and turned his head back to Nessie. "This Bobby." She said, and I looked at the guy on the left. He was short and muscular with emerald guys, that he never took of Nessie. "Guys this is my friend Jake. He lives with me and my adopted siblings at the Cullen place." She said blushing as she said my name and my heart fluttered. I was happy to know that a part of her already belong to me, I just hoped it just wasn't some high school crush. We sat down at table with window view as and she continued to ramble on about her day. The whole time I wished that I had Edward's gift. I was dying to know what these two were thinking about my her. I guessed she sinced my anxiety and she quickly touched my cheeked and gave me glimpse of what she was really thinking. I smiled as I realized that she was happy to see and she had missed me as much as I missed her.

Lunch ended and once again we we were turn apart at least we only class to endure without each other. I sat through fifth period Earth Science quietly as Karen began to ramble on again. I just tuned her out like always. I hated science classes because I was never good at them. They bored me to no end. Time flew during this class and when it ended I rushed to sixth period Algebra and waited by the door. Once again she had following with her. It wasn't like I could blame them. Everyone that came in contact with her automatically feel in love with her, it was part of her unique charm. She grabbed me my arm and led me to a couple of vacant seats in the back of the classrooms. I could tell something was bothering her and I could probably guess what it was. She had a lot of attention growing up but not by the opposite sex. It was just me who always looked at her in that certain way and now it seemed that half the guys in this small school were too.

"Jake is something wrong with me?" She said pleading hoping that she wasn't some kind of side show freak that everyone just had to see. "No you're perfect as always." "Then why are the guys gwaking at me like that. It is unnerving." I let out a small laugh and her face scrunched up in anger and I stopped abruptly. "Nessie, I'm sorry. Those guys are staring at you because you are so beautiful. It looks like I some competition." She glared at me and looked away. I couldn't believe I said that. I didn't want that to slip just yet. I didn't want to jump the gun. I wanted to make sure she was mine. Mrs. Patrick, a small plump gray headed was our strict instructor and forbid any talking in her class. Since I didn't want to get Nessie in trouble on her first day, I abided by the rule. It was hard not to talk to her, but I kept my mind occupied with looking around the classes at the guys who were gwaking at her. I wanted nothing more than to scare them away.

The day ended and I walked with her to the cars. I saw Edward glaring around at the young boys. It must really suck for him. He had no choice but to listen to all their little thoughts about his wife and daughter. I'll have to give him credit, he is handling better than I could. I know I would of tore off the first guy's head that as so much thought the wrong thing. I guess he had a century to learn how to be come patient. We greeted each other and left school. I was looking forward to tonight when I had my chance to woo Nessie. "So it looks like my Bella and my little Nessie have a little following." He said in a joking voice, that had a hint of jealousy. I was glad to know that I wasn't alone in that feeling. I let out a small growl at his word and everyone laughed. "Don't worry Jake, you've got the girls lining up to." He said through his laughter. I looked over at Nessie who was curled up beside me and she let out a little hiss. That when I joined in on the laughter. She was jealous to.

We arrived at the house and everyone quickly dashed inside. Esmee had spent the whole day decorating and couldn't wait to see her granddaughter's face light up. I held Nessie back giving everyone a chance to get inside and get ready. She looked at me confused. She wanted to speak, but I silenced her with a small peck on the cheek. I could her heart beat faster than before and she quickly shyed away. After a few minutes I covered her eyes and led her inside. "Jacob Black, what do you think you're doing." She demanded in a high pitch whiny voice. I removed my hands and all at once we yelled surprise.

* * *

Please feel free to leave your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

Chapter 3: Surprise

The party was fun for everyone. Everyone except me for I grew more nervous with each passing moment. "Time for presents." Alice shouted excitedly as we all gather around the couch where Nessie had made herself comfortable. I hopes she likes my present, something that could only belong to her. It was my heart. I could feel the beads of sweat trickle down my forehead and my palms become clammy. I watched as each gave their presents waiting for my turn. First it was Edward and Bella, they loved their little girl so much and wanted her to remember everything that made her special. They gave her a charm bracelet. It was sterling silver with four charms on it. One charm was the Cullen's family crest, another was a beautiful heart. Also there was a wolf on it beside the heart. The last charm was R. She squealed in delightment over the gift. Next was Rosalie and Emmett's turn. Rosalie turned glared at me as she handed her the gift. She ripped the paper off. In it was what every teenage girl wanted a diary. "Now not even your dad will be able to read your thoughts." Emmett said and everyone laughed.

"Oh my turn. My turn." Alice rushed to her side nearly knocking me out of the way. "This is from me and Jasper." She squealed. It was a beautiful purple sweater. Purple was Nessie favorite color. I could feel my heart beat faster. I wasn't if I was sure, if I was ready for this yet. "Jake, can I talk to you for a moment." Edward called me. I got out of the chair and we walked into the kitchen. "Jake, calm down. Nothing smells worse than wet dog." He said trying to be funny. I just glared at him. "Listen Jake, don't worry about anything. I know my daughter and she loves you too. And while I have you alone for a moment let me warn of something." He paused for a moment and his face turned angry. "If you ever hurt my little girl, I will hurt you." His threat sent fear throughout my body, but I knew it was the average father and potential boyfriend talk. "But no worries Jake, cause I can read your thoughts and I know that you wouldn't." He said as he walked by to the family room. I stood there shock. I walked back into the room as Nessie glanced up at me. Her eyes were filled with excitement. "So Jake what did you get me?" She said as continued to stare at me. I could feel my heart flutter.

"Um, I'll give it to you later." I said as I sat down next to her. She pouted her lips as I kissed her forehead. "Come on Jakey, I want to know what you've got me." She tried to whine but she was a bad actress just like her mom. "Yeah Jakey, we want to know what you've got her." Emmett imitated her. I glared at him and he laugh. "Yeah Jakey." Edward chimed in. They were ganging up on me. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Nessie. She looked heart broken and it broke my heart. I knew I had to tell her now. "Nessie, can I ask you something in the other room." She looked at me confusingly and got up off the couch. I took her by the hand and let her to the kitchen. I turned and looked at everyone letting them know not to bother us. But I knew all to well they wouldn't listen to me.

"What you want to ask me.?" She said quietly as she stared down at the ground. I grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head so I could see her beautiful eyes. She was blushing. "Nessie, you know I love you right?" "Yes, I know you love me like a little sister." She said as her voice fell. Her eyes began fill with tears. "Nessie, I have never loved you like a sister. You have always meant more to me. Nessie, I love you." I study her eyes waiting for some type of response. "You love me Jakey?" She asked her words shaky as they came flowing out. "Yes Nessie, I love you. You are my life." After that he jumped into my arms and kissed me. After a few minutes we broke apart as me heard a sea of awes coming from the door way. We both blushed. I still held her in my arms not wanting to let her go. "This is the best birthday ever!" She shouted as she looked back up at me. "And you Jake gave me the best gift."

The party ended when she fell asleep on the couch. I picked her up and carried her up to her room. I could feel Edward's eyes following as I walked out of the room. I was so happy that she felt the same way. I honestly think I enjoyed this birthday more than she did. I laid her in her bed and coverd up. "Good night Ness, I love you." I whispered as I left the room. I wanted to stay by her side all night, but I knew I better not push my luck especially when her dad knew all my thoughts and would probably kill me. Though I really couldn't blame him, I probably kill any guy that would try anything with my daughter.

I walked back into the family room and began helping clean up the party. Edward sat silently glaring out the window. I didn't bother asking what was wrong becauce I already knew that he probably heard our thoughts. Alice was dancing around the room picking up all the party decorations and Emmett and Jasper were mocking her. We nearly had the room cleaned up when all of a sudden Edward let out a loud hiss and jumped to his feet. Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned their direction to Edward. He was now in a defensive position by the door. He let out another hiss and swung open the door.


	5. Chapter 4: Strange Visitation

Chapter 4: Strange Visitation

"What do you want?" Edward growled through his clenched teeth. We all continued to stare at the door, frozen in our tracks, waiting to catch a glimpse of our visitor. The visitor that seemed to make Edward feel threaten. "I'm Joham, and I come to bring little Nessie a coming of age present." He said as calmly as possible but Edward still didn't relax his stance. "You can give it to me, and I will give it to her." Edward said letting out a small hiss. At that hiss Bella and I rushed by his side, with Emmett and Japser close behind. We waited for him to dig a present from his long black trench coat, but he never did. "Edward, you see my gift isn't an object but rather a piece of mind." Joham said with a devilish grin plastered on his marble face. I study him remember everything about him. I knew he couldn't be trusted.

Joham looked like he was about 21 with long stringy black hair. He was about 5'6" and kind of skinny. His blazin' red eyes letting me know he hasn't fed for days. He smelled of musky lavendar and honeysuckles and it was sickening. Edward let out a loud growled and pounced and began to fight with him. I watch as the two fought like cheetahs over their prey, but neither of them making head way. It seemed Edward was equally match or so I thought. The next thing I knew Edward went flying back breaking the piano across the room and Joham had vanished into the night. We all stared in disbelief. I was getting ready to go chase him down and ensure he wouldn't get near my Nessie when I heard Edward warn me not to. With that warning I rushed to Nessie's room. One way or another I was going to make sure he didn't get near her.

Downstairs I could hear them talking about this Joham guy. "Edward what did he want with our Nessie? What did he mean his present was a piece of mind?" Bella asked frantically. I strained my ears listening to the conversation, as my eyes never left my sleeping beauty. "He is Joham, the guy that created all the other half-vampire half-human breed. The Volutri went to visit him and saw that he could be a great asset to them and spared him. He possess some gift that is far superior to anything any other vampire have and I am not quite sure what it is. He has been keeping tabs on my daughter waiting for her to come of age. Waiting for her to help in his sick fantasy of making this super race." Edward said and then went silent. I knew there was more but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. I walked over and climbed under the covers with Nessie and held her close to my body. "We will keep you safe." I wishpered and kissed her forehead.

Morning came and sleep had manage to escape from my grasp. Nessie awoke and looked at me confusingly. "Morning Jakey. What are doing here?" She asked her voice still groggy. I wasn't sure how to answer. I sat there quietly as I probe my mind for an answer that was believable. I don't think she ready for the truth just yet. I was just about to answer when Edward walked in almost as though I cued him. "You know dog when I said you could be the family pet, I didn't mean you could have free roam." I shot him a dirty look and Nessie little out a quiet hiss and we both chuckle. "Nessie go get ready for school. I have a few choice words for our pet." Nessie did as she was directed leaving me alone with Edward. After she left the room his expression relax and came sat down beside me. "Listen Jake, thank you for staying with her last night." Was I really hearing those words come out of his mouth. He ignored my dumbfounded expression and continued his conversation. "Listen this Joham guy is hell bent on creating this superior race and he thinks Nessie is the key. We need to keep her in the dark as long as possible. I don't want to worry her if we can absolve the problem." I nodded in understanding then his face tighten up again. I figure Nessie must have coming back to her room. "Mark my words dog." He growled at me as she entered her room.

We arrived at school with about ten minutes to spare. I looked around and saw their eyes already on her as she got out of the car. I shot them evil looks, but the didn't pay me any attention. It was like they weren't scared of a 6'7" buff guy at all. It was like I didn't even exist. "Nessie, over here!" The blond guy from yesterday yelled. Oh what was his name? "Coming, Calvin." Nessie replied as she grab my hand and we walk toward him. It was funny to see his face as I walk with hand in hand. I can't believe he honestly thought he had a chance with my little beauty queen. "Morning Nessie." He said as he scowled at me. "Morning." She replied as she looked up at me. I study him for something seemed different, as they discussed their assignments from their first period class. It puzzled me, I knew something different , something couldn't be overlooked, but I didn't see anything. I shook my head and figured it was just my jealousy. I regain focus and started listening to their conversation again. "You know that we have a pair assignment coming up, would you like to be my partner." She looked at me for a moment study my expression, and then answered. "Yes." Great now I am stuck letting her spend more time with this Calvin guy.

The bell rang and we began to make our way to our classes. We were outside of their first period English class. " I will be waiting for right here for you when class ends." I said as I kissed her good bye. She blushed and her heart beat faster. I always loved that response. She gently touched my cheek and showed me that she loved me and would miss me. I nodded in agreement. She walked and sat down. "Jake, you better watch your back buddy. I don't want the famliy pet to get hurt." He said as he disappeared into the classroom and sat down beside her.


	6. Chapter 5: Calvin

Chapter 5: Calvin

_"Jake, you better watch your back buddy. I don't want the family pet to get hurt."_His words echoed in my mind as I watch him sit next to her. An evil grin crossed his face as he glanced back at me. In his eyes I could see a trace of some uncontrollable urge yearning to be filled. Anger rage through my body, blurring my thoughts. I was in danger of shifting. I walked away and headed to class, which was against my better judgement, to tell Edward. I'm sure he would love to meet this Calvin guy and rip him to shreds. I know I would. As I reached the door the final bell rang and I was late. I walked in and took my seat next to Karen. "_Edward." _I thought, hoping that he would catch my voice in his head. I looked over at him and he was facing forward glaring at some brown hair guy. "_Edward!"_ I yelled as loud as I mentally could. But he continued to glare at the kid.

Karen, once again yammered on. I tuned her out as I continued to try to get his attention, but it was unwavering. Whatever this guy was thinking was about to get him killed. Something I wanted to do to Calvin. After about thirty minutes I gave up on getting his attention, and began trying to figure out how he knew. Had Nessie made a small joke yesterday? Was he a stalker? Something was wrong with this picture. Class ended and I rushed over to Edward. "Jake." He said acknowledging my presence. "Edward I need to talk to you it is about Nessie." His eyes began to turn and I knew that maybe right now wasn't a great time to discuss what had happened, but it had to be told. "What about my little girr sister?" He quickly recovered himself.

I pulled him to the back of the classroom, and told him about Calvin and I how I felt something was off. "Jake, let it go you're just jealous that she a has quite a following. Trust me I'm the same way with Bella." He laughed as he slapped me on the shoulder. "Listen he told me to watch my back because he didn't want the family pet to get hurt." At my words he stiffened. "He said what." He growled and took off out the door. He rushed through the crowd of people to Nessie's locker, with me and Bella right behind him. We reached Nessie's locker a split second after Edward did. Nessie was startled as her dad seemed to show up from nowhere with us behind him. Calvin stood there his hand on the small of her back as he looked at me and then at Edward. He was taunting me, and I know it. I glared at him as Nessie twisted away from him, and came over to me. He gave me a hug and kissed, and then glanced over at her dad. "Hey da Edward. What do you want?" She asked confused. "Oh I heard you were hanging out with Calvin Burgess, who is really good at calculus, and I wanted to talk to him about tutoring Rosalie. She was to shy to ask." He quickly thought up of some answer. "Since when is Rosalie sh..." She tried to ask only to be interrupted "You better hurry up or your going to be late, you know mom and dad have warned you about being tardy." He said sternly. I took my cue.

"Come on Ness Bear." I grabbed her by the hand and took her books. "Jakey, what does dad want with Calvin?" Her voice barely audible. "Oh, you know how over protective he is. He probably just overheard his thoughts about you." "He hears your thoughts and hasn't done anything yet." I blushed at her words. "Yeah it is different with me. I live with y'all and he can keep tabs on he at all time." "Oh, and I thought you were going to say because he knows you love me." She teased. "Well that too." I said as I leaned over and kissed her head. We were once again getting ready to part ways. I really have to look into getting my schedule changed, I hated to leave her side. We kissed and she deepened it with more passion than I have ever known. I was really enjoying it when a teacher walked by and broke us up. I stared at her confused, I was wondering where this was coming from. I mean I'm not complaining or anything. But this wasn't like her. Nessie was very shy about showing so much emotion in front of others. She touched my cheek and an image crept into my head.

She showed her first period class where Calvin had made an advancement toward her. She wanted to let me know that she was only mine and didn't want us to have any secrets. "No secrets?" she asked as she pulled her hand away? "No secrets." I agreed as I began to fill with guilt. Here I held a secret of a guy that wanted her. A guy who the Volutri had spared because of this great gift. A guy who beat her dad. "Jake, whats wrong?" She asked as she read the emotion on my face. "Oh its nothing." I said as she grew mad. "No secrets remember." She scowled. " I'm just jealous. I'm not use to having a potential competition when it comes to you." She let out a laugh, as I told her. "Oh Jakey, you're so cute. You know I love you." "I love you too." I said as we kissed again. The bell rang and she went to take her seat.

Meanwhile Edward was still talking to Calvin. "Well I guess this isn't about Rosalie is it? You know she is very pretty? I would tell Emmett to keep an eye on her." He said in a smart tone. Edward just glared at him. "You know you're wife is also beautiful. I bet there is a lot of guys chasing her. You know I would but I'm already going after your daughter." Calvin smirked. Edward let out a loud hiss "How do you know that?" Edward snarled as he asked the question. "You see Edward, I know a lot of things about your family. Things that only members should know. And like I already told the dog, you better watch your back. Unless you want your wife and child crying at your burning." He warned as he disappeared into a classroom.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter or story. All opinions welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 6: Joham Returns

* * *

Chapter 6: Joham Returns

The rest of the day passed quietly. Neither me or Edward knew what to make of his threats , but we did agreed that the less that Nessie knew, the better. 10:O0 pm came and she could barely hold her eyes open as we watched tv alone on the couch. "Come on Ness Bear." I said as I scooped her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. Though I couldn't see it, I could feel a smile spread across her face. I laid her down on her bed and covered her up. As soon as her head hit the pillow was asleep. I kissed her forehead and left the room.

Downstairs Edward, had gathered everyone, after he knew she was asleep. Something he had planned earlier. I entered the room where everyone was waiting . "Finally dog." Rose moaned as she rolled her eyes. Normally I would make some stupid blond joke, but with my love in danger I had other things on my mind. Edward looked at everyone and then began the meeting. "Listen we have reason to believe that there are two people who pose a potential threat to our Nessie. We already know about Joham." Edward began and hissed as he spoke the name. "But we also have reason to believe that Calvin Burgess, a local high school student, also can't be trusted. He threaten Jake by telling him to watch his back, so the family pet didn't get hurt." He said as Rosalie let out a small chuckle. I let out a deep growl and she fell silent, allowing Edward to continue. "Jake isn't the only he threaten. He told me to be careful, so my wife and child wouldn't cry at my burning. He knows to much about us for some reason. We have to keep our eye on him and if he tries anything we have to stop him. Also remember I don't want Renesmee knowing unless we have to tell her." Then just like that the meeting was over.

I moved away from the wall that I was leaning against and was about to head to her room when Edward stopped me. "Listen Jake, we're going to start patrolling. We don't want Joham getting to close." I nodded and quickly shifted to my wolf form and Edward laugh. "Go lay at the foot of her bed and keep her safe." I took off to her room. I shifted back into my human form and was about to enter the room when I herd Edward yell, "Clothes Now!" I stared at my naked body and blushed.

It only took me two seconds to get dress, but that was to long. Inside Nessie's room I heard the window shattered by a heart stopping scream. I rushed inside to find Joham holding her limp body in his arms.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of how things are turning out so far. I love to hear from all the readers. Also I'm sorry but the next couple chapters we will short.


	8. Chapter 7: Packing

Chapter 7: Packing

At the sight of him I quickly shift, tearing my last pair of pants. I could feel the presence of the Cullens behind me. I know that they were ready to attack, but none of us made a move as he held her. I could feel the anger and fear pulsing through my body as I was powerless to save the girl I loved. I let out a deep growl, warning him, but he didn't pay it much mind. He stood there holding her, his eyes full of excitement as he held the key to his ultimate desire.

It sickened me the way he looked at her. I wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds, and I knew the Cullens felt the same. There had to be a way to free Nessie safely from his clutches. "Sam!" I called to the other alpha male. We needed a silent attacker. "Yes Jake." He responded. I began to fill his mind images of Joham and his deal with Nessie. Then I explained the plan to free her. "No problem, we'll send Leah." Over the past seven years she had nearly perfected the art of stealth. Only one or two enemies could her coming. "Thank you." I said as we waited.

"Edward, Leah is on her way. She will be here shortly. He won't know what hit him." I telepathically sent the message. My eyes never left Nessie, my defenseless angel. I knew it wouldn't be long before Leah would have her free. Joham continued to stare at her when Leah jumped through the window. I hadn't heard her coming and I was linked to her. So I watched in astonishment as he caught her with one hand in mid-air. With her by the throat I feared what was to come Next.

Her eyes widen with fear, as she dangled by her throat. The rest of us frozen, as we calculated our next move. We didn't want either of them to get hurt. "Sam!" I yelled sending him a mental image of Leah. I could feel his heart break. Though he loved Leah's cousin deeply, Leah will always hold a special part of him, for she was his first love.

"Tell your pack to stay away if they know whats best." He snarled as he threw her. She hit the stone way and fell hard to the ground. I heard her let out a loud whimper and then she fell silent. "Leah?" I continued to ask by linking but she laid there unresponsive. My plan had backfired. As if it wasn't bad enough Nessie was still in danger, but I also gotten one of my pack members injured. There had to be away to end this terrifying ordeal.

Nessie began to stir in his arms. "Jake." She groggily. "What happ..." She trailed off as her vision became clear. She saw a stranger gazing and holding her. She also saw the rest of us in the doorway waiting to attack. She looked at me, her soft brown eyes pleaded for help. My heart broke, when I knew there was nothing I could do. She was terrorified. I had promise to protect her, and now when she needed it I'm stuck on the side lines.

Nessie glanced up at Joham and her eyes began to change expressions. She was plotting. She raised her hand to his cheek. I watched as his eyes widen with pain. I wanted to warn her not to provoke him but it was to late.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8: Realizations

Chapter 8: Realizations

His face twisted in pain as anger flared in his eyes. "Nessie stop! You don't know who you're messing with." Bella screamed frantically as she feared for her daughter's safety. But Nessie wouldn't listen. "Stop it you snot nose brat." He growled as he grabbed her arm and jerked it away from his face. He continued to hold her arm tightly as his knuckles began turn white. "Ow you're hurting me!" She screamed. I felt my temper flare, as I was sent into a blind fury. No one hurts her "Jake don't!" I heard everyone yell, but it was to late I had already started my attack. That was the last thing I remember until I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing over me. I could see their lips moving, but I couldn't hear any sounds. I became frantic as I thought I had went deaf. "Jake. Jake are you alright?" I could finally everyone asking. Even Rosalie seemed concerned. But I couldn't think about myself, all I could worry about was Nessie. "How is she?" I asked as their face grew long. Something had happened when I attacked. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach as I awaited the answer.

"We'll discuss this later after you heal." Carlisle said. I looked over my body that was bandage to see an IV sticking out of my left hand. How bad was I? I wondered but that was still the least of my concerns. "No we'll discuss this now. How is she?" I demanded as I could feel the rage building again. No one answered. "Nessie, how is she?" I asked again, but they continued to look at each other. "We'll we might as well tell him. He has to find out sooner or later." Esmee said. Her normal soft voice seemed heavy. I closed my eyes as they began to tell me what my memory had blocked out. I knew that what they were going to tell me was going to be hard to handle.

"Jake when Nessie yelled out in pain, Jasper could feel the fury within you. He warned us that you were going to attack. At his words you sprang launching yourself at Joham. We tried to stop you but it was to late. When Joham saw jumping at him he raised his eye brow and let a smirk cross his face. He was going to hurt you in the worst way possible. He raised her up into the air and threw her as hard as he possibly could, through the wall. Edward tried to catch her, but he missed her by a tenth of a second. When she hit the wall she fell unconscious Carlisle began examining her to discover that she has swelling of the brain and she fell into a coma. As for you Jake, you were no match for Joham. You two fought for about twenty seconds until he got bored, and then he began to mangle you. It was easy for him. Then without warning he quit and jumped out the window. We don't understand why left you. I think it is some unspoken warning." Esmee informed me.

Guilt overcame me as her words began to sink in. I had caused her terrible injuries. "I need to see her." I begged but Carlisle forbid it. He wanted to wait until morning when I would nearly completely healed. "How is Leah?" I asked hoping that she was just dazed. "She fine, she is back with the pack." At least there a little bit of good news. "You get some rest and we will see you in the morning." Jasper said as the Cullens began to leave to sleep. As soon as they were gone I pulled the IV from my hand and climbed out bed and made my way to her room. I had see her. I had to apologize for my behavior. I opened the door to see her peacefully asleep with all types of monitors to hooked to her. Tears began to sting as they fell from my eyes. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I could hear her heart flutter a little. At least she still responded to me.

"Ness Bear, you've going to be alright. I'm so sorry that I caused this to you. I promise that I will never hurt you again and I promise that Joham will never get near you again." I said as I looked down at her. "What have I done?" I cried out loud. How could I been so reckless with her hanging in the balance. What have I done. "Jake, you need your rest." Edward said as he walked in the door. "Don't beat yourself up. It isn't your fought. You did what had to be done. Now go get some rest because you're the first person she wants to see when she awakes." I looked at him confusingly. "I can still hear her thoughts." I nodded as I walked back to the bed they had me in. As I laid in bed I had an epiphany. I now know what made Joham so special, and it isn't his herculean strength.

* * *

Thank you everyone has read this fan-fiction. Like always I love to hear your comments.


	10. Chapter 9: Turn For the Worse

Chapter 9: A Turn For the Worse

A week had passed and she still hadn't woke up. We began to worry that the damage was more extensive than what Carisle could see. "We need to take her the hospital and run more test." Bella said as she began to freak out. It has been the hardest on her, Edward, and of course me. We hated to see her fighting for her life, and know that this time we couldn't help. I hated myself everyday that she laid comatose. I knew that if I could control my temper, she wouldn't be laying here. No matter how many times they told me it wasn't my fault, I couldn't evade my guilt. Everyday since I healed, I haven't left her side. I haven't let go her hand. I could still hear her heart flutter at my touch. That was my only glimmer of hope.

"Jake you need to get some rest." I heard a soft voice tell me. I couldn't believe my ears. It was blondie and she actually seemed concerned for my health. I hadn't slept for at least four days. After the fourth day everything began to blur together. I just sat there silently as I heard her walk closer. "Well at least get something to eat. You haven't ate for days." She continued. I knew she was right but I couldn't leave her, not until she awoke. "I'll be fine." I mumbled only loud enough for her to hear. "Listen Jake. I know how hard this is. I was Emmett's side the entire time. I know how hard it is to watch the one you love suffer. But you still can't neglect your health. If you're not going to take care of yourself for your sake, then at least do it for Nessie." She said as her words hit me hard. I knew that Nessie wouldn't want to see me this way, weak and frail, when she woke up. Especially since I'm her protector.

I stood up and kissed her forehead. I didn't want to leave her. "I'll let you know if anything changes." Rose said softly. I nodded as I walked out the door. I made my way to the kitchen where Esmee was baking chocolate chip cookies, Nessie's favorite. She had done that everyday since she was injured. It was her way of passing the time and keeping her mind off the tragedy that laid upstairs. I entered the kitchen I saw him sitting at table, staring absent-mindedly out the window. His hair had been combed for days and his clothes all wrinkled. Alice would of gave him hell if she wasn't so distraught. "Hey Edward." "Oh hey Jake." He said as he pulled himself from his self induced trance. Something was eating away at him. Something other than Nessie's condition. I had been around him long enough to read him most of the time.

I sat across from him and he stared at me for a moment before he opened his mouth. "Jake I have a question for you." He began. "I heard you say something in your thoughts. What you thought made Joham so special. What do you think it is?" Was that what was bothering him. A thought I had that could possibly be true. "Well we all know that he is super strong, but I think that is only a third of it. Remember when Leah attacked silently, well almost silently." He nodded. "Well I didn't hear her coming until she crashed through the window, right behind him. I think he has more keen hearing than that of any vampire or werewolf. Also he was really fast in grabbing her. It is like he has reflexes of a cheetah or something. He is a triple threat." Edward just nodded and went back to staring out the window.

"Carlisle!" Rose screamed frantically as me and Edward jumped up from the table. In less than a blink of an eye we were up in her room, watching all the comotion. The machine were going haywire, sounding their alarms. Carlisle fought his way through us, as we gathered, to her bed. Tears filled my eyes as I couldn't believe it. "Give me some room!" He demanded as we all backed up.

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story. I am so glad that you're enjoying it. Please continue to leave your comments, I love to hear for all of y'all.


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

Chapter 10: Awakening

Dr. Carlisle worked quickly on her, but seeing Rose's expression I could tell things weren't as Carlisle thought. I couldn't take it and took off running. I just couldn't handle the thought of anything else going wrong. Curse my damn temper. As I exited the house, I shifted and ran. Something I hadn't done since Bella chose Edward over me. As I sprinted away from the house, I still couldn't evade my guilt and depression. The pain seemed to overcome me as I collapsed. I sobbed uncontrollably into the cold ground that I buried my face into.

It wasn't long before I wasn't the only voice inside my head. It was Paul, my brother-n-law. "Jake, buddy whats wrong?" I began sending him images of what had happened to Nessie. I could feel his sympathy. That was the last thing a monster like me needed. "Jake, you're not a monster." He snapped at me. But I couldn't believe that. Only a monster would cause their soul mate near death. "Jake..." He began to repeat himself as I shifted back. I didn't want any one in my head. Hell I didn't want me in my head. I just laid there naked, curled into the fetal position until darkness began to set. I still wasn't ready to face what I had caused. I pulled myself from the now frozen ground and put on my pants.

I began to walk aimlessly through the dark desolate forest. I didn't care where I went. All I wanted was Joham to finish me off, at least I couldn't hurt her any more. For hours I walked losing myself deeper and deeper in the forest. I walked as the pale moon was chased from the sky by the sun. At sun rise I paused and looked around. I couldn't believe it. I had made my way back to the Cullens. Maybe this is where I belong and it was fate that brought back. I walked through the front door only to be met by Edward glowering at me. "Dog, I have a bone to pick with you." He snarled at me as his body became tensed. He was ready to rip me to shreds and I welcomed my inevitable fate.

"How dare you make my baby girl cry." He scowled, but I didn't care. I rushed up the stairs and entered her room. "Jakey!" She screeched excitedly as I came and sat down beside her on the bed. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I never wanted to let her go. "Um Jake, I can't breathe." I hear her choke out. "I'm sorry," I said as I loosened my hold.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried." I began to say as I looked into her eyes. "Whats wrong?" "Worried unh? You left me and when I awoke to see your face, you weren't here." I felt my guilt creep back into my body. "I'm sorry Ness Bear. What can I do to make it up to you? Anything, you name it." I watched as she been to calculate how to manipulate me. "Well, I know of one way." She said as she leaned closer and kissed me. Instantly I could feel the sparks shooting wildly throughout my body. Simultaneously we deepened it with the passion that had been locked away. I knew where this was heading but for some reason I couldn't stop myself.

"Not with my niece you don't!" I heard someone growl from the doorway. Quickly we pulled away, both of us panting, blushing, and wanting more. We turned our heads to see Emmett glaring at me. he was ready to attack. He walked over to me and jerked me from where I sat, and then sat down. "She's too young for that." He warned as he turned he attention back to Nessie. "How you feelin' today, Princess?" "Find now that Jakey is back." Her eyes lighting up as she said my name. "Ness.." He began to say as he heard Rosalie call him. "I'll be right back and nothing better happen while I'm gone." He warned as he disappeared out the door. I slid into the bed next to her and she snuggled up to me. I had never found my own personal nirvana until now. It was Nessie curled in my arms as she laid by my side. As we laid there silently my mind began to race with thoughts. One thought kept plaguing me about what had happened that night. I turned and looked into her beautiful eyes and I asked, "Nessie what did you show Joham, that made him mad?"

She glanced up at me as a devious smile crossed her lips. She placed her hand upon my cheek and began let the images begin to flow.

* * *

Like always thank you for reading my story, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it so far. Please feel leave your comments and any suggestions about how you think the story should play out.


	12. Chapter 11: Nessie's Visions

Chapter 11: Nessie's Visions

Beneath her hand I could feel my skin begin to tingle. I closed my eyes as she allowed the images to slowly creep into my mind. With each passing second the images began to become clearer. I laid there enjoying the movie she was showing.

In a room full of mirrors, stood a tall muscular blond vampire. He had a video camera in his hand begging Bella to tell Edward to avenge her. But Bella refused, pissing him off. He was ready to attack and kill her, when Edward sent him flying back. Piece by piece Edward tore James apart; leaving him to burn to the ground. Quickly the scene changed and the fiery red head Victoria, James' mate, emerged from the woods with a new born by her side. Victoria order the new born to attack and Seth fought with it; eventually killing it. Victoria and Edward fought, and just like her mate Edward ripped her to shreds and left her to burn. Once again the scene changes. We were in the clearing. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground as the Volturi marched forward. Bella with Nessie on her back and me by her side, forced her shield around everyone. For being a new born her gift was surprising advanced. I watch as the leech twins Jane and Alec attack the whole family, but the shield was impregnable. Not wanting to chance anything the Volturi left.

The scene changes for the last time. It wasn't a scene I recalled. It was a dark moonless night. Off in the distance I heard a storm raging. Slowly, in my human form, I walked into the clearing, and stared at a pair of glowing crimson eyes in the forest across the way. I stood there my tall muscular body tensed with fear and anger, waiting for him to attack. My pulsed raced and my breathing grew more erratic with each passing second. My fist, clenched tightly by my side, turned red as I felt the adrenaline surging through out my body. Giving me more power than I could imagine. Finally, the moment I waited for the person with the glowing crimson eyes made their move.

Slowly from the forest Joham appeared. His tall slender body crouched into a defensive position. His eyes locked on me. An evil grimace crossed his face as he let out a loud hiss. I stood ready to shift in a moment's notice. For a moment we stared at each other, planning our attacks. I heard a malicious laugh escape from him. To him this was just a game. A game he thought he could win. He pounced and I launched myself, shifting in mid-air. We locked hold of each other, and began wrestling. Neither of us making head way. We seemed to be equally matched. I felt him slide his arm from my grasp. He balled his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning red, and swung. He connected with my jaw and I was sent flying back into the woods, breaking a few trees along the way.

With the adrenaline still surging and my temper flaring wildly, I couldn't feel any pain. I picked myself up and dusted myself off. I stalked through the woods following his scent. He was running away. As I closed the distance between us, I smelt three very distinctive scents. Bella, Edward, and Emmett had come to join me in my fun. As I drew nearer I heard Joham begging for mercy. "Aaaahhh!" A blood curdling scream ripped from him as I came into view. They had already began to dismember him. Taking away my fun. "Allow me." I said as I came up behind them. They moved aside and I walked straight to him. "No Jake, buddy, you can't." He pleaded. "The family pet is suppose to be the nice one." He continued. But I wouldn't listened. My time had come to avenge my love. I place my giant wolf claws on either side of his head and with a quick jerk I pulled it from his body.

That where her vision ended. It was a warning that no one could defeat her family. No wonder Joham was pissed at me; Nessie showed him me tearing off his head. She pulled her hand from my cheek and snuggled closer to me. Within a few minutes she was asleep. I watched my sleeping beauty as my eyes grew heavy. "You better not wake her with a kiss." I heard Edward say from the door way. I looked at him, my eyes barely opened. "Quite an imagination my baby girl has." I just nodded as I slowly dozed off. "Just rest mutt." I heard him say as he left.

* * *

So how did you enjoy the visions? Let me know.


	13. Chapter 12: Back to Normal?

Chapter 12: Back to Normal?

I awoke to the smell of bacon frying. I looked over to where Nessie was suppose to be and she was gone. I began to panic as I feared the worst. I jumped quickly from the bed and rushed to the door. "Jakey, you've better hurry up or we're going to be late for school!" Nessie called from downstairs. At that sounds I felt my fear subside. I made a mad dash down the hall to my room. I quickly put on a shirt and grabbed my books. "Jake you better not break my house!" Esmee warned as I rushed down the stairs. At the bottom Nessie met me. I quickly picked her up and twirled her around, and then gave her a kissed. "Ooh get a room." Rose sighed. "Shut it Rose!" Emmett and Edward yelled in unison. "Don't give them any ideas." Emmett scowled. We all laughed as we made our way to the garage. Once again we piled into the volvo and jeep.

We arrived at school, everyone eyes locked on us as we got out. I hadn't realize how long it had been since we had been to school. Calvin rushed to meet us. "Nessie, how are you? Are you okay?" He said as he took her by the hand. He glared at me as he led Nessie away. "I'm fine." She said as she looked back at me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Listen Ness, I'll see you at lunch. I have something I need to take care of." I said as I pecked her on the cheek. "Jakey, do you have to go?" "Yeah if all goes to plan you'll like my surprise." "Ok." She said as her voice fell. "I love you." I said as I kissed her cheek again and walked away. I walked to the administrative office to talk to one of the counselors. "May I speak to Mr. Plackard?" I waited as she walked to the back his office and he came back. "Hi, how may I help you today?" "My name is Jacob Black and I want to see about getting my schedule changed." He nodded his head and lead me back to his office.

After ten minutes we shook hands and we went our seperate ways. I made my way to first period and I swung open the door. "How can I help you young man?" The petite blond teacher said as I walked over with my schedule in hand. She took it and looked over it and motioned for me to sit down. I looked at Nessie her eyes were wide. I made my way to sit on the left side of her. "Jake what you doin' here?" She asked she was confused. "I told you if it goes well, you would like your surprise. I'm now in most of your classes. All but second and fourth." I said as the teacher walked toward me. "Would you care to share your conversation with the class. Since it is far more interesting that what I'm teaching. I'm sure the class will enjoy it." She said sarcastically and then walked away. "Okay class I want you to break down into your pairs and began working on your projects. This is one of the few class periods you'll have the chance to work on it. Jake since you don't have a partner we'll just have to find you one. Any group willing to work with Mr. Black.?" She asked as we both looked around the room. "We will, Nessie spoke up." Calvin just glared at her. "is that alright with you?" "I guess so." He said rolling his eyes.

I scooted my desk next to hers and placed my arm around her. I could tell that this was just killing Calvin and this was going to be one of my favorite classes. "So what is our topic?" "Nothing that you'll probably understand." He stated sarcastically. "Try me." "We are doing our mythology project on creatures, like griffins, Phoenix, and dragons." "Yeah that's way over my head." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Enough you two lets just focus on our project." We both fell silent as we looked over the research that they had done. Before long the bell rang and we were dismissed. Me and Nessie walked to her second period class and parted ways. Calvin lingered behind for a few seconds. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." His blues sparkled crimson for a moment. I stepped back, wondering if I had really just seen it or was it just my imagination. I made my way to second period and sat with Edward as I always do. "I've got my schedule changed." I informed him. "Good. We still need to keep an eye on Calvin." I nodded my headed in agreement.

Each class passed quickly and it was time for Algebra, where I knew that I didn't have to worry about Calvin. It was just me and Ness. I would really enjoy this class more if we could talk. The class by slowly and all I wanted to do was talk to Nessie, I wanted to hold her hand. Finally the bell rang and we made our way to the car. I notice that Calvin was waiting for us. He had a big smile plastered on his face. "Hey Calvin." She said. "Hey Nessie, can I speak with you to for a moment?" "Yeah." She answered as she pulled away for me. I went to lean against the car as I waited for her to return. I watch and wondered what he saying to her. I could she her blushing and I began to feel jealous. After a few minutes she skipped back to me and gave me a hug. "So what did he want?" I asked as I tried to hide my jealousy. "He wanted to meet me tonight for a date. I told I would have to get back to him." My eyes widen and she let out a laugh. "I'm just joking. I told him that I love you and I didn't like him like that." "That's my girl." I said as I kissed her passionately.

We went home glad that everything was back to normal and that the pass week or so seem to be a distant memory. Nessie and I made our way to her room to begin our homework. As we entered room we paused. Our eyes widen as we saw a neatly wrapped present lying in the middle of her bed. I pulled her back out of the room and told her to stay. She nodded and leaned against the wall. I walked into her room cautiously, looking for any sign that someone might be in her room still. I then walked to her bed and looked at the present. It didn't have who it was from. I unwrapped it carefully and exposed a white cardboard box. I pulled the lid off the box and tossed it aside. Nessie, peered around the door, as I pulled her present from the box. She squealed with joy as she looked at a beautiful knee-length spaghetti strap purple satin dress. "Oh Aunt Alice shouldn't have." She squealed as she rushed over to take from me. She rushed down stairs to Alice and launched herself at her. "Thank you so much for my dress. I love it."

"What dress? I didn't get you a dress." "You didn't then who did?" "I don't know Ness Angel. No one in the house hasn't left until today." I heard the whole conversation from upstairs. "Edward! Bella! Jake! Everyone! Family meeting!" Alice called. We all assembled in the living room. So much for a peaceful day.

* * *

Now it is time for all the twist and turns to really come. I hope you will enjoy the ride as nothing will be expected. Thank you everyone who reads my story. Please let me know your thoughts. Also for those who read Dark Hour, I will update as soon as I finish this story.


	14. Chapter 13: No More Secrets

Chapter 13: No More Secrets

We quickly rushed into the family room. "Whats wrong Alice." Jasper asked as he felt her fear. "Yeah whats wrong Alice." Carlise reiterated. "Renesemee found this dress in her room." "Sooo." Rosalie sighed. "So it was wrapped neatly and laid in the middle of her bed." I spatted at her. Her eyes are widen with fear and so did Edward and Bella. "Did any in this body in this room buy her a dress?" Edward asked already knowing the answer. Simultaneously we all shook our head no. "Jake you were in the room, was there any foreign scents?" "No." Someone was toying with us. Some how we've all became his little puppets and he was having to much fun pulling the strings.

"While we are all here, would someone fill me in what is going on?" I could tell she was confused and afraid. I know I would be to if some stranger was after me and I had no clue why. I walked over to her and slid my arms around her. "You don't need to worry about, we have it under control." Edward was the first one to speak up. She glared at him as he infuriated her. "Under control! This is what you call under control! I've had some man break into my room and now someone is sneakin' in leavin' me presents!" She shouted. In her seven years of life, I have never seen her lose her temper. I have to admit it frightened me a little. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you raise your voice to me." "Well then just tell me the truth!" She continued. "I've already told what you need to know. End of discussion!" Edward shouted back.

Nessie huffed and turned in my arms to face me. "Jake tell me what is going on. I have a right to know." She said as she stared into my eyes. I agree that she had a right to know, but I was afraid that the knowledge would put her in more danger. I pulled my eyes from hers and looked at Edward waiting for answer. "Don't look at my father. Tell me now. You promised no secrets." She warned me, but I was still at an impass. I couldn't, I wouldn't endanger her. "Damn it Jacob Black! Tell me now or this relationship is over!" I felt a thousand tiny daggers stab through my heart.

"Nessie don't do this. I love you and I don't want to put you in any more danger." I pleaded hoping she would understand, but the anger blazing in her eyes said other wise. "You promise." "I know but.." "I don't want to hear it. We're through." Her words ripped my heart, still beating, from my chest. She jerked away from me and ran upstairs. I heard her slam the door and then locked it. "Jake you did the right thing." Edward said. "Right that why I feel like shit." Upstairs I could hear her balling her eyes out, which made my heart break worse. I made my way upstairs to my room. Tonight I had broken two promises to her. I had promised no secrets and that I would never hurt her again.

Hours have passed and she has quit crying. I heard her unlock her door and make her way downstairs. "At least one of us heals fast" I mumbled to myself. "Where did you think you're going in that purple dress?" "I called Calvin and accepted his date." Nessie informed. There went the rest of my heart. I just wanted to curl up and die. "Like hell you are!" Edward screamed. "Go back up to your room!" He continued. "I'm going and that's final!" She shouted as I heard the front door swing open and then moments later I heard a car pull away.

She was gone. I couldn't take it any more. I don't know how to handle this. When Edward left Bella, Bella had shut down for months. Then she did dangerous things just to hear his voice. Is that how it is going to be for me? I had to save her, but there is no one to save me. I laid back unto my bed and began to dull my senses until the point I was comatose.

* * *

I still love hearing all of your comments.


	15. Chapter 14: Heart Break

Chapter 14: Heart Break

A few hours later she returned home. "That had better been worth it." Edward scowled. "Because you're grounded until your graduation." "Fine." She stormed up to her room. I could tell that something had went wrong. I pulled myself from my bed and made my way to her room. _Knock. Knock. _"Nessie, can we please talk?" I asked in a low voice. "Go away. I'm still mad at you." She hissed at me. "Please Nessie, we can still work things out." "No we're unrepairable. Just go away." "Come on Nessie, I love you. Please." She still wouldn't budge. I began to walk away when I heard her say, "I love you too." Her voice barely audible. At least there is still hope. Maybe she just needed time.

The rest of the night was an unbareable silence. Without her in my arms I couldn't sleep. When the sun rose, I climbed out of bed and got ready for school. Instead of riding to school with her in the Volvo, I was stuck in the jeep with Emmett behind the wheel. Whoever gave him his license was bribe. I was so glad that the Cullens were virtually indestructible. As for me, I know a wreck would hurt like hell until I healed. We arrived at school and Nessie rushed over to Calvin and threw her arms around him. At the sight I punched Emmett's jeep, leaving a huge dent. "You better fix that mutt." He warned, but all I could do was glare at him angrily. There was nothing he could do that could cause me any more pain. The bell rang and we headed to class. First period was going to be torture. I would have to watch her as she was affectionate toward him. Why didn't I just tell her? Why was I such an idiot? "Quit beating yourself up. She still loves you. This is her way of getting even." Edward said as he came up beside me. "How can you be sure?" He just pointed to his head and disappeared into the classroom.

Outside World History, I had to watch them make out. My stomach churned and I was extremely jealous. That use to be us. I lowered my head and just walked by. What could I do? She made her decision. Now I have to be a good little werewolf and stand by her. I took my seat. Right now I would be glad to sit next to Karen again. At least her constant yammering would some kind of distraction. Once again we broke down into our groups. He scooted next to her and placed his arm around her. It took everything I had not to tear it off of him. We began discussing how we talked about how we should present our information.

Nessie dropped her pencil and when she bent down Calvin passed me a note. _Looks like I won mutt. Now I own your prize possession._ It infuriated me as he made her sound like some stupid trophy. I hadn't seen Nessie sit back up until I felt the paper ripped from my hand. I tried to snatch it back before she could read it. Because I knew it would hurt her. "Nice guys. I'm not a damn piece of meat!" She yelled as she stormed out the classroom. I chased after her and caught her by a set of lockers.

"Let go of me Jake." She demanded, but I didn't listen. I turned her around to face me. "Ness Bear, look at me." I said gently. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet mine. They were already puffy. "Ness, you know that I never thought of you as a piece of meat or some trophy to be won. You know I love you. You're my heart, .my soul, my world." I told her. It sounded so cliched but it was the truth. She stared at me for a moment and then broke away from me. "Ness, please don't!" I pleaded as she ran down the hall. I had to face the music. I had messed up bad. Maybe she is right we are unrepairable. I couldn't stand to be around people. I couldn't stand not being with her. I had to be alone So I left and went to the Cullens to gather my things.

When I arrived both Esmee and Carlisle's cars were gone. That meant no one would be here to stop my leaving. I threw my clothes into my duffel bag. I walked over to my desk and from the drawer I grabbed a present I had gotten Nessie when she was youger. I had been waiting for the right moment to give it to her, but I guess that time will never come. Before leaving I wrote two notes, one for the Cullens and one for Nessie. I made sure to leave them where they could find them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I love to hear your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 15: La Push

Chapter 15: La Push

I arrived in La Push knowing that they had already read the notes and Ness has opened her gift. At least she would know that everything I had told her was true. I remember the day I got it for her. We were doing Christmas shopping. Edward had decided to get Nessie a necklace to give her mother. As Edward browse so did I. In the display cabinet was a beautiful silver locket with a wolf engraved on the front. It was made for her . So I bought it and had it engraved with: _Forever Yours, Love Jake_. A couple of years later I had the perfect two pictures. On was at a Christmas when she was about 6 1/2, and we were under the mistletoe. As we kissed Bella snapped a picture. When she had them developed I asked for a copy for the locket, she was more than happy oblige. The other was her favorite picture of me.

I hated doing this to them. For the past seven years they had been my family. Well I know Blondie is happy, she is probably going to frame my good bye note. I just hoped that I said everything that needed to be said. Surprisingly I can still remember what I wrote.

Cullens,

I'm sorry to leave you like this and during such a chaotic time, but I can't handle it. The pain is to much. I know you will understand. I went back to La Push and when my heart has mended I will return.

Jacob Black.

Well at least I got my point across. I just hoped that Nessie note helped her understand why I did what I did.

Ness Bear,

My angel, I am sorry to leave you. I know that I just broke another promise. I just hope in time you will forgive me. I will be in La Push for a long while, until I heal. Please don't blame yourself for my pain, because I brought it upon myself. I hope that you love your locket, and make sure to read the back of it. That statement will always be true. I love you.

Forever Yours,

Jakey

This is one of the hardest things I had to do, but it was necessary. I made my down the path, that I've walked a million times before, to my house. I knocked on my door and my dad answers it. "The prodigal son has returned." He said happily. He let me in and I went straight to my old room. I haven't seen him in years and I just blew by him. I knew he would forgive me eventually, but I wasn't ready to be around people. Days passed and I stayed locked in my room. My dad continously begs me to come out and talk to him, but I can't stand the pain. It immobilizes me A week has passed and I haven't ate or slept. I might be the first person to literally die of a broken heart as I feel my system began to shut down. My dad becomes terrified as he realizes I am slowly killing myself. He has Paul and Seth break down my door.

"Jake what the hell?" Paul asks and I glance up at him. My eyes are black and I am extremely shaky. At the sight of me Seth takes off to get the new reservation doctor. "Nessie left me." I choke out for the first time. It is also the first time I honestly admitted it to myself. Paul looks sadly at me, as he tries to understand my pain. But how could he? Him and Rachael are still happy, with a small family. Something I had pictured for me and Nessie.

Seth returned with the new doctor. The new doctor was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. His face was familiar. I couldn't place where I had seen him before, until he introduced himself. "Ooh! What the hell have I done!" I mentally scream.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Can anyone guess what he just realized?


	17. Chapter 16: Return

Chapter 16: Return

His blues eyes locked on mine as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dr. Calvin Burgess." I gasp at his name. It just couldn't be. There was no way. I was at a loss of words. He walked over to me and looked at Paul. "Paul is he a shape-shifter like you and Leah?" Paul nodded yes. How did he know our secret. We weren't at liberty to dispose our secret unless we imprinted or they guessed. I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body grew limp as he stabbed me with a needle. Hours later I awoke to my dad beside me. "How you feelin'?" I could tell he was still worried. "I'm feeling better." Almost 100% better. "That's good. I was wondering what drove you to this?" I looked into his brown eyes. I knew he was going to tell me, "Told you so." Before we left for Jamestown, I went to visit him. He begged me not to leave, because I would only return miserable. Just like I did with Bella.

"Nessie broke up with me because..." I paused searching for the right words. "Because of this Joham guy that Paul told me about." He finished my sentence. "Yeah, I wouldn't tell her what he wanted. I was trying to protect her." I said heavily. "Dad." "Yes son." "Does Dr. Burgess have a son?" Hoping that it was just some coincidence that two people on the face of the planet had blond hair and blue eyes and was named Calvin Burgess. "Yeah, he is the spitting image if his father. I guess he is around 18 or so." "What's his name?" Please don't be Calvin, I repeated over and over in head as my dad answered. "Calvin, like his father." He said as he wheeled out of my room. "Get some rest." I nodded. Not long after I left I heard a knock at our door. "How is he?" Leah asked as she entered the house. "He is feeling better. Another day or two he will be find." "Can we visit?" "Yeah." I could handle seeing Leah, but not Seth. He was still annoyingly spastic,but over all a great kid.

At my door I heard a gentle tap. "It's open." At my words Leah and the blond I have loathed since day one entered. I stared in shocked; how could he be here too? Wasn't he suppose to be back in Jamestown showing off Nessie like some prize. I felt my stomach churn at the sight of him. "Hi Jake. How you feelin'?" I stared at them for a moment noticing how close they seemed. She had imprinted. It would kill her to find out that he wanted Nessie. "Fine until I seen him. Shouldn't you back in Jamestown, gloating that you won my Nessie?" I smarted off. I heard Leah growl, but I didn't care. I could rip him to shreds and stop part of the ordeal here. As I glared at him I could tell he was confused. "What are you talking about? Who is Nessie?" I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I'll to give him credit he is a phenomenal actor. "You know who Rensemee Cullen is. The girl you stole from me in Jamestown." I could feel my temper flaring. How dare he act so innocent. If I knew Leah couldn't stop me, I would enjoy his death. "Jake, I've been here on the reservation since summer. I have never met the Cullens." I looked deep in his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

I took deep breaths trying to get my temper under control. "You mean to tell me, that you haven't attended Jamestown High, at all this year?" "No, I attended school here and I hadn't missed one day." He boasted. I could feel the color drain from my face . Everything hit me all at once. I know understood how we were being toyed with. I was wrong. I sprung from my bed and staggered from my room. Leah and Calvin followed close behind me. I made my way to our living room. I had to call Edward. We had bigger trouble than anyone could imagine. Quickly, I dialed his cellphone. "Hello mutt, feeling better I see." He said as though he actually missed me. "Edward we have a huge problem. Where is Nessie?" "She is out with Calvin, against my wishes. So whats the huge problem?" "You've got to find Nessie, because that isn't Calvin Burgess." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm looking right at him." I said as I heard Edward hang up. "Whats going on Jake?" My dad said as he saw my face twist in anger and fear. "Nessie is in grave danger," was all I said as I shifted.

I knew that I could cover more ground in my wolf form. I ran full speed back towards Jamestown, which was 2000 miles. About four miles into my run I heard Leah. "Whats going on?" I showed her images of Calvin and Nessie. How Calvin threaten me and Edward, and how his eyes shimmered crimson for a moment. As soon as I finished the slide show. I order her to ready the pack. We were going to need their help. I felt her pull back and change directions.

I ran for hours on end. I wouldn't stop until I reached the Cullens. I had to save her. I felt exhaustion overcome me, but I had to ignore it. I couldn't stop. I didn't have time on my side. To keep myself pushing forward I replayed memories of when I was with her. One of my favorite was definitely the Christmas when she was 6 1/2 years old. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. Like always, Alice went overboard with the decorations. Everyone gather, around Edward as he played the piano, to sing Christmas carols. For about an hour that's what we did. After our songs we gather around the tree to open presents. I could careless about presents. All I wanted was Nessie, and for her to know how I felt. But I had promised Edward that I would wait until she was seven. Like always I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was radiant in the long-sleeve knee-length blue satin dress. Her hair fell gently and perfectly upon her shoulders. As they opened presents I made my way to the kitchen doorway. I had to get my thoughts under control, before Edward made everyone attend my funeral.

"Nessie, I left my camera on the table in the kitchen. Can you get it for me?" Blondie asked. I watched as she walked toward me. My pulsed raced. Just as she reached to door frame, Bella called her. "Yes mom." "Look up." We both looked up and the mistletoe dangling above our heads. "I believe it is customary to kiss." Bella said. I felt my cheeks turn red and so did hers. We both just stared at each other. Even though I've dreamed about this moment, it scared me. I was afraid that Edward would attack. "Come on you two it is a tradition." Blondie taunted. We leaned closer and closed our eyes. As our lips met, I felt the sparks ignite my body. I don't how long we kissed, but we stopped when we saw a bright blue flash. That was our first kiss. I love that memory.

I pulled myself from the memory to where I was at. I was only yards away from the Cullens. I felt my body tremble violently as I continued to exert myself. I was almost there. "Just a little bit further." I mumble to myself. My body began to shake more violently as I reached the door. I knew I could no longer continue as my vision began to go black. "Edward Help!" I screamed mentally as I collapsed.

* * *

Let me know what you're thoughts and what you think is going to happen. I love to hear them.


	18. Chapter 17: Revelations

Chapter 17: Revelation

Hours later I awoke alone in a familiar room. I could hear them downstairs talking, and I all could do is wondered if Nessie was here. I climb out of bed and make my way downstairs. On my way downstairs I stop by Nessie's room and peek in. It is empty and I can feel sadness begin to engulf me. I walk down the white staircase and I'm instantly met by Bella, Alice, and Esmee. No one else is in the house they had all gone hunting. "Jake how are you feeling?" Bella asked I know she still cares for me even though I broke her daughter's heart. "I'm feel fine. How long was I out?" "Oh about 5 hours." "Whe-re is Nessie?" I was afraid to hear the answer. I couldn't handle it if something had happened to her. Bella, Alice, and Esmee didn't seem distraught so she must be fine. "She's hunting with her dad, uncles,and Rosie." Esmee said and I sigh relief. "They should be back any moment." Alice said as her eyes glazed over momentarily. I walked over the sofa and sat down. I know they was dying to know about my revelation I received in La Push, but they had to wait for the whole family to return.

I watched the door waiting to see Nessie, come bouncing through the door, hoping that she loved her necklace. I had missed her so much. It was memories of her that kept me alive. I watch as the door knob turn and I could hear laughing coming from the other side as it swung open. At the sight of me all the laughter stopped. "Jakey!" I heard an excited squeal as I was ambushed by an invisible person. I couldn't believe how fast she was. "I've missed you so much." She said as she clung to me. I felt my heart race. "So I take it I'm forgiven." I said happily. She sat on my lap her arms wrapped around my neck, and head snuggled in the crook of my neck. I was so happy. "No, not yet. I think graveling is in order." She said teasingly as she looked into my eyes and then pressed her lips to mine. There it was the sensation I missed so much. After a moment we broke apart as he heard two growls. Emmett and Edward were still very protective of her. I don't blame them. "I love the locket, " she softly whispered in my ear, "They saying on the back goes for me too. I am forever yours." She continued. I at this point in time I couldn't be any happier.

"So Jake tell me what is going on with Calvin." Edward spoke up. I was shock that he didn't make Nessie leave. I guess he knew I couldn't let her go. "Well, Calvin actually lives on the reservation where his dad is the doctor. Also he is Leah's imprint and they are very happy. He hadn't even attended Jamestown at all this year. I think Joham is some sort of shape shifter, who can only shift into living breathing humans. It sounds weird, I know, but it fits. Why would he give up so easily on the one thing he wants. Nessie." I rambled as I felt her grip tighten on me. She was scared, and I was scared for her. Edward sat silently taking in all that I said. "Interesting dog. A shape-shifting vampire. That would explain why the Volturi spared him." He said I could tell that this made him uneasy. In his eyes all humans were now a threat, because he didn't know which one Joham might morph into. I heard Nessie yawn. She climbed off my lap and told everyone good night. I watched as she disappeared up the stairs. I wouldn't to follow, but I didn't want to push my luck, and we still had to plan on how to keep her safe.

For hours we sat there silently trying to figure out how to defeat our super supernatural enemy. How do you defeat something that transforms, super strong, super fast, and has super hearing. It was like he was his own team superheroes, well villains. I felt my eyes grown heavy. I still wasn't completely well yet. "Go to bed, we'll let you know when figure out something." Edward said. I nodded and went upstairs obediently. I looked in Nessie's room and surprisingly she was still awake. "Jake." She called softly. "Yes Ness Bear." "Can we talk for a minute." I opened the door the rest of the way. I walked in and sat next to her on the bed. "What do you want to talk about sweetie.?" "About us." "Jake, I don't know how to say this..." She paused as I felt my heart sank. I know she just said that she was forever mine, but had she already rethought the idea of forever. No Nessie, wasn't fickle. "Jake, I think that maybe I'm too young for such a serious relationship. I think that maybe we should cool it for now." She said. Just a few hours ago she was all over me, and now she says too young. Talk about mix signals.

A gentle breeze floated through the window as her curtains swayed. That's odd, I think to myself. Nessie's has never slept with her window open. I jumped from the bed and rush to her nightstand and turn on the lamp. "Jake's what's wrong?" I hear her voice full of concern. As the light comes on I look at her bed and it is empty. "Nessie!" I scream for her but I don't hear a reply. The Cullens rush up the stairs and into her room. "What the hell is going on, Jake?" Edward asked frantically. "I don't know I was talking to her, and she was telling me she was too young for a serious relationship. I get up and turn on the light and the room is empty." Quickly we disperse and check the house, and she is no where to be found. "Bella you stay here and let me if she returns. As for everyone else we need to begin tracking." Edward orders and we all obey. I shift into my wolf form and I can hear the pack as they draw near. I order them to begin tracking. I know that time wasn't our friend right now.

* * *

Like always I want to know what you honestly think.


	19. Authors Note

Author Note

Sorry having computer problems. As soon as I get them resolves I will finish New Moon and begin Dark Hour. Thank you for reading and being supportive.

Chariot Ambrosia


	20. Chapter 18: The Search

Chapter 18: The Search

The moonlight peeks through the trees acting as a dim search light, as we frantically comb the woods. A hour has passed since we have began the search, and no one can find so much as a scent of either of them. In the distance I can hear Emmett's booming voice echoing through the silent woods as he calls her name repeatedly. We must of missed something, they couldn't disappeared in thin air. I decided to double back and search the house again hoping that we overlooked something in all the hysteria. "Anyone found anything?" I ask my pack. "No." They reply in unison. I feel my worry deepen as time laspses. "Don't worry Jake we'll find her." Ethan tries to assures but the only thing that will ease my mind is holding her in my arms and make sure she is alright.

I am almost to the house when in the pale moonlight something sparkles. I stop abruptly and put my face to the ground, and it is what I have feared it is her locket. "No!" I begin to whimper loudly, as I quickly shift back and pick it up. I tuck it in my band around my ankle for safe keeping and shift back. I sniff the ground around the locket and I can finally pick up a scent. It is hers and seems to leading to her favorite spot, our clearing with the small creek that runs through. "Leah, go get Edward and the guys and tell them to meet me at Nessie's Clearing. As for the rest you come with me." I instruct them as I sprint toward the clearing. He isn't going to get away. The clearing crept closer as though I was running in slow motion. All I could think of was getting there and saving her.

I followed her scent to the edge of clearing, and that is where it abruptly stopped. I looked around hoping to see a pair of crimson eyes glaring at me just like in Nessie's vision. Nothing. "Jake." I heard Edward say as he came up behind me. I turn around and look up at him my eyes heavy from exhaustion. "I lossed her scent." I whimper as I try to fight my emotions. He just looks at me he is just as worried as I am. We all began combing the area, knowing she couldn't got to far if scent ended here. The clearing was clear. This Joham was toying with us and winning. He knew how to hide extremely well. I guess being able to transformer into anyone on the face of planet can help him. "Dammit!" I hear Edward mutter. "What?" I ask. "Nessie was never here. This was trick to lead us here. He morphed into her, scent and all, and tricked us." His startling revelation made my heart sink further into the pit of my stomach. I can't believe I was no nieve. I should of known better. I should of figured this out before calling everyone here.

"Okay we're going to patrol in rounds. We don't y'all to tire out so quickly. When we find them, it will take more than one of us to beat this guy. So Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie will take first round. Second round will be Carlisle, Esmee, Alice and Jake. The third round will be the remainder of the pack." Edward began directing. "Okay, now everyone go back to the house and if we find anything we will let you know." We all nodded in agreement as we disperse. Though I didn't want to leave until I know that this was the right thing to do. I am barely able to stand, I wouldn't be must of a challenge for Joham. Slowly we walked to the house, still combing the area as we back tracked, making sure we hadn't miss a thing. There still was no signs. As we came to the house, the Cullens entered as the pack and I shifted outside and got dressed. As we walked in I could see poor Bella curled into balled on the couch with Esmee stroking her back. I felt so sorry for her, but there was nothing I could do.

I keep walking and headed straight to Nessie's room. At least there I could smell her and feel remotely close. I open the door and stop in my tracks as a feeling of uneasiness washes over me. I look around but everything is normal. I walk in and go to her dresser where her jewelry box sits. I reach into my pocket and pull her locket out and then open her jewlery box. I want to make to sure when she is home she will still have this constant reminder of my love. I am ready to place her necklace into box when my eyes stop and stare at a white envelope. Laying the necklace on the dresser I pick up the envelope and my name is on it. I begin to tremble as I fear what is sealed inside. Slowly I open it and pull out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, I begin to reading the message.

* * *

Sorry for delay on the next chapter. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Like always let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 19: The Messgae

Chapter 19: The Message

_Dear Jakey,_

_I know right now that you, my family, and the pack are probably going out y'all minds looking for me, and I am sorry. This is something I had to do. I had to protect y'all from him. Joham wants me and only me, so I must leave so he want harm the ones I love to get to me. Please remember that I will always be yours and yours alone, Jakey. I promise that once it is safe and I know Joham has given up on me I will return and we will be together forever. But in the mean time please go on with your life. I know it will be hard, but with time it will become easier. I love Jacob Black. Please tell everyone that I love them._

_Love always,_

_Nessie_

Unable to control my emotions I shift. Letting out a loud whimper I jump from the window and begin running. I have to find her I can't let her be on her own. She doesn't know what she is exactly up against. I am her protector, and I must not fail again. My head begins to swim as I push pass exhaustion yet again and I try to figure where she went. Right now I am alone in my head, but that won't be for long, as shift change is drawing near. "Nessie!" I can still hear Emmett screaming. I know I have to inform them that she has ran away, but time is running out. I have to find her before he does. With my nose to ground I sprint through the endless woods, hoping to catch her scent, but it was nearly impossible to find. After about 15 minutes I pick up on her scent again and I take off faster. Pushing myself pass my limits.

"Jake, where are you?" I hear Seth ask as he joins the search. All I can do was tell him about the note and where to find it. He has tell the others so they can read it. Maybe I was missing something important. I follow her scent as it grew stronger. It leads me pass our spot, pass the raging river, pass the boundaries that she had ever been. Letting out a loud howl I let her know I am on my way. Maybe she will stop and come to her senses. If she is anything like her mother, when it comes to protecting the ones she love, will get herself killed but she realizes it.

My body begins to tremble violently and I know I must stop, but I keep pushing myself. The fear pulses throughout me feeds my adrenaline giving more energy temporarily. "Jake come back, and we will work together on finding her. You need to rest." Seth pleads for me as he feels and see what is running through my head. "I can't. I must find her. I have could her scent on the northern edge of the woods and I can't afford to lose it." "Jake this could be a trap. Maybe Joham planned this. Maybe he wants to separate us so that he can win." Seth tries to reason, but I won't hear it. I know what I have got to do.

About 20 miles from the Cullens' house her scent becomes overwhelming and I know she is close by. I quickly shift back and begin screaming her name, hoping that she will respond. She doesn't. I know that I am about to collapse but I must find her and bring her home. "Ness...." I begin to choke out as I pass out. My body can no longer take the hell I have put it through.

~*~The End~*~

Preview

Preface

"Where do you think you're going sweetie." His sweet velvety voice said as I froze in fear. I knew him only from a past that I didn't want to remember. A past that tore me away from everything that I ever knew and from everyone I ever loved. "It is our time." He said as he inched closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt his icy breath blow on my face. His breath smelled of sweet honeysuckles and though it was one of my favorite scents it sickened me. He placed his rough hand on my cheek and began to stroke it. I wanted to run far from him, but my fear had paralyzed me. He leaned his head down and I could feel his breath upon my neck. The moment, that I had feared, was no upon me.

Chapter 1

They say life isn't always fair, but they have never said that it practice intolerable cruelty. For me life was always unique. My family was literally a bunch of vampires, the love of life a werewolf, and me I am also unique. See I am half-mortal, half-vampire. Though this isn't the life I chose, I still wouldn't of traded for anything in the world. I was happy until some guy came crashing into our lives and ripped us apart. His name is Joham, some psycho vampire spared by the Volturi, an Italian covenant and rulers of the vampire world, for a gift that they found to be useful to them. He was a shape-shifter. Joham has a dream of creating the ultimate vampire race, but hasn't had any luck as he keeps creating creature like me. Now that I exist and I am not of him, he wants me. He believes I am the key to creating this vile race of unruly newborns, that feed off their human mothers. Literally destroying from the inside out. I wish I was either pure mortal or pure vampire then this would of never of happened. I would of never have to leave to protect the one I love.

* * *

I hoped that you enjoyed this story, and will enjoy the squeal DARK HOUR. Like always let me know what you think.


	22. Author's Note

Author Note

**Dark Hour**, the sequel to New Moon, is now beginning, I hope y'all will enjoy.

Chariot Ambrosia


End file.
